The Alliance
by Alorer
Summary: Set 2 years after the battle with the Ultimate power. The girls are now living demon-free lives. But when a new threat arises will the Charmed Ones help the Magical Community to stop it?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. Anything else in the story is mine.**

Prologue

It was a warm morning of May. In the Halliwell Manor Piper had just waken up. "I'd better get down in the kitchen and prepare breakfast." she thought. She looked at her right and she saw that Leo was still sleeping. Piper couldn't help herself and smiled. Each time she gazed at her husband's peaceful face while he was sleeping she smiled. Each time she remembered all those adventures all of them had. How they had lost Prue when Shax killed her. How they found a new sister. All the changes they went through. And how Prue was sent back again just last year. Piper still couldn't recall how it happened without shivering. It was their first demon-free year. Well, almost demon-free. Paige had to protect her charges when under attack but Piper and Phoebe rarely had to deal with those cases. But one day, out of the sudden a frightened Angel of Destiny appeared before of the sisters. As they found out a being like no other they had confronted threatened to destroy The Great Design. And the Angels sought the Charmed Ones help. The being was a former Avatar, actually the founder of the Avatars himself. The Avatar-vanquishing potion didn't work on him. The girls barely escaped death. Realising that his power was unmatchable they sought a mythic artifact so powerful that had to be kept safe in an other World. The sisters were sent there with a Gate. After they recovered the legendary Crown of Relagol they returned. The Crown possessed the power of Love and Life. With that they utterly destroyed the Founder. And the Angels of Destiny gave them a reward. Each of the Charmed Ones would choose a loved one who had died and they would sent them back. Piper asked for Prue to return. She came back. And the Angels gave the reward to her too. She chose Andy Trudeau to return. Phoebe asked for Patty to return and Paige asked for Grams to return. Now their happiness was beyond measure. Piper stayed at the Manor with Patty and Grams. Prue moved with Andy in a new home. Everything was perfect now and they had nothing to worry about.

"I should wake him up, he has lessons at Magic School early. And I want us to have breakfast all together." she thought. "Honey? Get up, honey, is 7:45.", she said to Leo. He yawned and got up. "And don't forget, you promised Wyatt to take him to Magic School today." she reminded him. "How could I forget that?" he said with a sleepy smile.

_About an hour after that._  
"Come on Wyatt! We'll get late!" Leo said. "Coming!" yelled Wyatt from his room. "Ready Dad!" he said after a while standing next to Leo. "Alright. Now remember: Never look down on other kids for being a teacher's son. OK?" "You know I never do that." Wyatt replied. Leo looked his son and thought how mature he always sound, despite his age.

They stepped through the magical gate in the first floor's hallway just next to Prue's old bedroom.

Part One

_Later at Magic School._  
"And that way, kids, you vanquish the Demon of Fear." said Leo to his class. The students were 15 to 20 years old and today's lesson was about overcoming your fears. And of course dealing with Barbas. "OK, class, dismished." said Leo and watched as the students orbed back home or used teleportation potions. But one of them had stayed.

"What's going on Alorer?" asked Leo in a concerned voice. "Is there a question you want to ask?"

"Not exactly sir." replied Alorer. "Please, the lesson is over, call me Leo." "OK, well, you see ...Leo there is a problem." "What problem?" "Ehm... You know I'm from Greece." "Yeah." said Leo. "Ehm... I keep in touch with the Greek Magical Community as you know. And a friend of mine told me that terrible things happen there." "What kind of terrible things?" "Well... magical beings are vanishing and then are found murdered, Witches are killed, even Whitelighters are in danger!" "Oh Gods!" said Leo. "What's going on? The Underworld is planning mass attacks? I mean, the Source is no more and the Triad won't be back before several years pass. And you said even Whitelighters are in danger?" "Exactly." "But what could be? What do the Olympians say about all that?" (The Olympian Gods are for Greece what the Elders are for the USA.) "Nothing. We haven't heard of them. Until a few days ago." "What happened?" "They are cut off. They can't contact anyone nor leave Mt Olympus." "How's that possible? The are the Olympian Gods!" "The only messenger who managed to reach us said that a powerful Evil is keeping them imprisoned. And it's not of this World. That's why they can't defeat it." "I can't believe it!" said Leo. "And that's not all. We know that this Evil will come after the Charmed Ones. Not for their powers. Presumably it is after something else." "Could it be...? No way! No one else knew!" Leo whispered to himself. "What?" asked Alorer. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Is that all you wanted to say to me?" "One more thing." "What?" "Leo, on behalf of the Magical Community, I want ask the Charmed Ones to lead the Alliance." "WHAT?" Leo exclaimed. "How can this be? The Alliance? I, I thought it had ended!" said in surprise. "It was reformed. We need the Charmed Ones help, Leo. They must aid us. Or else the whole Magical Community is doomed. And..." "...then there is humanity's turn." said Leo in despair.

_In the Halliwell Manor._  
"Are you kidding me?" said a frustrated Piper. "Grams, what do you mean you casted a spell on the boys?!"

"Don't get angry dear. They didn't stop fighting with each other!" Grams replied in defence.

"Of course they did! They are KIDS and BOYS! What did you expected them to do? Sit down and chat?"

"Calm down Piper. I reversed the spell." said Patty joining the conversation.

"Thanks Mom." Then a glow appeared in the first floor hallway where they standed. "Oh Leo's coming. But I thought he wouldn't be back before 16:00 o'clock."

The magical gate leading to Magic School opened. Leo and Alorer stepped through.  
"Hi, honey!" said Piper and kissed Leo. "Ehm... who are you?"

"He's a student of Magic School. Piper, we have an emergency. Call the others. We must have a family meeting."

"But we're NOT supposed to have emergencies anymore, Leo!"  
"I know but it's very serious."

"Let's go down to the living room. I'll call Phoebe. Mom, you call Prue. And Grams, you call Paige."

_Half an hour later._  
"What's going on here?" said Paige anxiously. She was a few months pregnant.  
"Yeah, I want to know why I left little Prudence with Coop." said Phoebe in the same tone.

"Come on Leo. Tell us." said Patty to Leo.  
"Alright. Ehm... Alorer here is from Greece. He and his parents moved in San Francisco a few months ago. He is in contact with the Greek Magical Community and therefore with the European one. And the news are VERY bad."

And then Leo started explaining the situation to the others.  
"Oh Gods! It will come after us? Are we ever going to be left alone by all those evil bastards?" said an upset Paige.

"Come on dear. We'll work it out as we always do." said Prue in a relaxing voice. "How are we going to act? Any ideas?"

"It's not so simple, Prue." said Leo.  
"Why is that?"

"Because there's one more thing Alorer has to tell you. Alorer, if you please."  
"Well, on behalf of the entire Magical Community I ask you, Charmed Ones to join the Alliance as our leaders." said Alorer in a formal tone.

Many things happened simultaneously. Grams stood up and shouted "WHAT?!", Patty was speechless and the girls were completely confused.

"Is anyone kind enough to explain as what that "Alliance" is?" Phoebe said irritated.  
"I'll explain." said Grams. She was clearly furious. "The Alliance was a group of powerful Good and Evil beings. Remember the Hollow? The story about Good and Evil joining forces to fight it? That was it. That was The Alliance."

"So, if that's what The Alliance was then it is excellent! I know that co-operating with Evil isn't exactly the best thing but it is great that we will at last surpass our differences." said Phoebe in excitement.

"You didn't hear the rest of the story yet. There was one person who started The Alliance. And you know him. You've fought him. The creator of the former Alliance was the Founder."

Now it was the girls' turn to stood up and start shouting "WHAT?!" and "YOU'RE KIDDING ME!".

"Girls! Calm down!" said Patty. "Grams is right. It was the Founder who created the former Alliance."

"But... but... does that mean... that..." Piper couldn't find the words.  
"That the former Alliance was - _is_ - the Avatars? Yes, that's what it means."  
"No. There is no way I'm going to be part of this. I won't become an Avatar. I won't do it!" Phoebe said in clear denial.

"But this time it will be different, Phoebe." Alorer tried to calm her down.  
"How do you know? How do you know that we won't end up corrupted by power and trying to create an other Utopia? You don't understand."

"It will be difficult to convince them, Leo." said Alorer.  
"I know, I know." Leo replied. He looked at the sisters and sighed.

_In a dark place._  
"Are you sure all four sisters are gathered in the Manor?" a mysterious deep voice asked.

"Positive, Master. And they're alone." a figure in the shadows whispered.  
"The others? Leo? The boys? Penny and Patty?"

"At... at Magic School, Master." said Dorian with fear in his voice.  
"Why are you afraid Dorian? Come closer."

The figure stepped into the circle of light created by an opening in the unseen ceiling. Dorian bowed to his also unseen Master.

"A powerful demon like you shouldn't be afraid, Dorian."  
"I... I am not, Master."

"You're lying Dorian. Anyway. Go. Attack the Charmed Ones!"  
"But Master! They will destroy me in mere seconds!"

"You dare to defy me Dorian?" The voice sounded like it was coming from the depths of Tartarus. Anger was clear in his voice. Dorian shivered.  
"No.. no Master! Never!"

"Then go. Do as I have told you. Make way for my arrival!"

_During this conversation, in the Manor, Piper and Leo were also talking._  
"No way, Leo!" Piper said for the hundredth time. "We won't join the Alliance!"  
"But Piper! You are needed! After all, we are in danger. In the Alliance we will be safe."

"Leo..." Piper sighed. "I'm tired. Tired of all this. I thought we could finally live our lives!"

"I know sweetheart. Be patient.Everything's going to be fine."  
"I don't know. I'm afraid. What if we can't defeat this Evil? What will happen with the kids? Not just ours. But Phoebe's daughter too. And Paige. She's only a few months pregnant."

"We'll figure it out Piper. We always do. Now, will you at least consider joining the Alliance? Please??"

"OK. You won. I'll think about it. I'll talk to the girls tomorrow."  
"Thanks, honey!" Leo said and they hugged. "Let's get some sleep now, alright?"  
"OK."

_The next morning, after breakfast._  
"Well, I think we should reconsider joining the Alliance. What do you think?" Piper said to the others.

"Piper, we talked about it yesterday evening. We won't join." replied Paige.  
"But think about it. We'll be safer. There will be other powerful beings. And after all we know the Avatars. We won't be tricked or corrupted again. Nevertheless, Leo told me it won't be like the previous one. There will be no "collective power". Only an oath of faith will bind us together. So, even if one is corrupted the others won't be."  
"Yeah, good point, sis. But still..." Prue said. "I know what you've been through all these years and I'm not sure..."

"Come on, Prue. And cosider this: the whole Magical Community depends on our decision. Leo said that without us there is no-one strong enough for leader. And no leader, no Alliance."

"Yeah, thanks for not making us feel more anxious or guilty, Piper." said Phoebe with an angry look.  
"Like it or not it's the truth. Now, will you at least think about it again?"  
"We'll see." finally said Prue.

"Oh great!"  
"I said "we'll see". Do not take it for granted. We may not agree. _I_ may not agree." said Prue.  
"Just like that time when I was thirteen and asked you to go to that concert? You said "We'll see" and you were in the first line screaming the singer's name!" Piper said smiling.

"Oh come on! I was 16!"  
"As I always say: "Prue will always be Prue."" said Phoebe also smiling.  
"Now, what's that supposed to mean?" replied Prue pretending to be angry. But she couldn't help it and she smiled too. They all started laughing.

"I wish I had grown up with you guys! You're so funny when you're pretending you're fighting!" said Paige still laughing. "Oh Gods! I think I'm going to deliver the baby right now!"

"That's not funny." said Phoebe. They looked each other and started laughing again.

The girls were laughing. Piper brought some snacks and they started talking. Suddenly, a man with short black hair and an evil look on his otherwise attractive face, got in the living room. Prue saw him first. She stood up.  
"Who are you and how did you get in?"

Instead of replying the man throwed an Energy Ball at her. She quickly sent it back with her power. He avoided it.

"He's a Demon." she said while the others stood up next to her. "Piper blow him up!"  
Piper burst her hands out but her power barely scratched him. "Uh oh. He is too powerful." she said trying to blow him up again and again. "Let me handle him." Prue said and used her power to sent him flying. His head merely moved a little. "Oh Gods, our powers are useless against him." said Paige terrified. Then Phoebe used her power of Levitation and kicked him in the chest from the air. He fall back. "Armchair!" said Paige and hit him with an armchair before he could get up. "Quickly! Go to the attic!" said Prue. "I'll stall him." "No, Prue he's too dangerous and powerful. We're not going to lose you again!" said Piper. "You won't. Now, go!" The Demon shook his head and stood up. "Filthy Witch!" he said."You will die in horrible pain!" He then threw a strange red beam at her. Prue dodged it and she hit him with a chair. She then run upstairs as fast as she could.

"Found anything yet?" she said while she used her power and moved everything heavy enough to stop him in front of the door. "That should keep him busy. Well?"  
"Nothing! There's nothing in the Book about him." said Phoebe.

"Look for demons who throw red beams from their palms. He used it against me."  
"Wait! I saw something about beams here somewhere!" said Paige and started flipping the pages. Out of the sudden, a sound was heard outside of the attic door. Like something had bumped on it not knowing that the door couldn't open.

"Damn you Witches! I will kill you all one by one! Open this door!"  
"I found it!" said Paige. Here it is: Dorian, the Demon of Frozen Hearts. According to the Book he's a powerful upper level demon. Apparently, he has many different powers and he's almost immune to Witches' powers."

"Any way to vanquish him?" asked Phoebe.  
"Yeah, there's a spell. Wait... That's odd." said Paige and stopped.  
"What' odd Paige?" asked Prue.

"This is very strange. The spell requires..." She didn't have the time to finish her phrase. The door exploded and Dorian stepped through. "At last. Prepare to die."  
Piper raised her hands and froze him. But he unfroze almost instantly. She froze him again. This time it lasted a few moments more. "Err, Paige? Hurry up, I can't keep freezing him!"

"OK. Well, the spell requires the Power of... Four."  
"How's this possible? I mean, the Power of Three was prophecised. And when Prue died you appeared and the Power was kept intact. How could our ancestors know about this? That one of us would die and another sister would appear? And that the dead one would return to form the Power of Four?" said Phoebe.  
"I have no idea, Pheebs."

"Err, I hate to interupt but are you forgetting that I KEEP FREEZING THE DAMN DEMON!"  
"Sorry, Piper. Here's the spell."

The girls gathered around the Book. Dorian unfroze and sent a Fire Ball towards them. Paige sent it back with her power. It hit him but did only minor damage.  
"Start chanting!" said Prue.

All together the girls chanted:

"In this house the Nexus be,  
powers we call to set us free,  
in Faith and Love we vanquish thee,  
that's our will, so mote it be.  
We vanquish you once and for all,  
go away now with the Power of Four!"

"No! This can't be happening! You promised! YOU PROMISED!!" Dorian screamed and exploded.

"What did he mean by that? Who promised him and what?" asked Piper.  
"I wish I knew." said Prue still staring at the scorch on the floor.

After vanquishing Dorian the girls went to the living room again. This time however they took the Book with them.

"I can't understand what's going on." said a frustrated Phoebe. "First, Alorer announces us about a new great evil threatening the whole Magical Community and speaks of reforming the Alliance the Founder created. And now, out of the blue, a powerful demon attacks us. And he could only be vanquished by the Power of Four which naturally wouldn't exist."

"I don't know about the Power of Four but I think we should join the Alliance. I have the feeling this demon was sent by that evil. And didn't Leo tell us that Alorer mentioned that we will be one of this evil's targets?" said Piper trying to convince the others.

"No, Piper, we won't join the Alliance. We've been the targets of countless evils before. I don't want us to end up to be new Avatars." said Prue.  
"But..." Piper tried to protest but Phoebe cut her.

"Let it go, Piper." she said. "Let's change the subject. What about..." she didn't finish her phrase as she had a premonition.

_She saw a dark place. No-one seemed to be there. But she suddenly heard a deep voice. "So, Dorian failed. It seems like I underestimated the Witches. Very well. I think I will pay them a visit." And then the voice started laughing._

The premonition ended and Phoebe stood there speechless.  
"Phoebe? What did you saw? Phoebe!" said Paige worried.  
"I... I saw... I heard... He's coming!" Phoebe stood up. "Oh Gods, he's coming!"  
"Who Phoebe? Who's coming?" asked Piper.

"He. The... the evil, Alorer talked about. He spoke of Dorian's failure and... and that he underestimated us and that he will come here!" Phoebe was terrified. She could feel the great power of that evil from her premonition. It wasn't like anything they had faced before. Even the Founder seemed as strong as a child before him.  
"We must do something! He will be here any time soon!"

"I'll take us to Magic School." said Paige. "Hold my hands and each other."  
Piper and Prue held Paige's hands and Prue held Phoebe with her left hand. Then Paige orbed out.  
She orbed in Magic School.

"Where is Leo?" Piper asked a student.  
"Professor Wyatt? At his office." said the girl amazed from the fact that she was speaking to the Charmed Ones. They visited Magic School often but the students were amazed each time.  
"Thanks. Let's go."

As they turned around the corner, heading to Leo's office, they saw Alorer speaking with Patty and Grams. Patty held Chris's hand.  
"Mom! Grams! I'm glad we found you here! Come with us. We need to speak to all of you. Oh, Alorer, you too." said Piper.

They headed to Leo's office. Before they got there, Leo came out.  
"Piper! What a surprise! What are you doing here? I thought you and your sisters would talk about the Alliance." said Leo in surprise.

"We have BIG problems. We need to speak to all of you." replied Phoebe.  
"OK. Let's go to the hall." (sorry, I don't know how that room of the School is called - they went at the great hall were they always fought with the demons)

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! Blessed Be!**


End file.
